The Pleasure of Christmas
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: A thought that I made into a story! Happy Holidays! :  Jibbs ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer: I don't own it because Jenny is no longer apart. **

_A/N: First NCIS fic…read many of them before deciding to write so I hope I'm true enough to the characters as I have my own little twists to them! _

Letting the stress of the day roll off her shoulders, Jenny Shepard stepped over the threshold of her door, relieved to be home. They had caught the killer a whole day before Christmas leaving time for all agents to spend the holidays with their families. Treading up her spiral staircase, Jenny made it to her room where she stripped down and headed for her bathroom. Slowly turning the knob, she bent down and began filling the tub with hot water and lilac. The scent hit her nose making her moan. She lit the three candles that she kept in the bathroom to help soothe her aching body. She mainly had them for a certain Special Agent, who loved the smell of jasmine when he occupied her bathroom from time to time. A low groan escaped her throat, as she slowly sank into her bathwater. She could feel ever muscle in her body resuscitate to life. Her eyes were closed and she continued to let moans escape her lips as every fiber of her being began to spark life within her. She was so engrossed in her bath that she hadn't heard the door to her brownstone open.

Slowly he walked up the stairs, not wanting to startle her. It had been a long day, but finally it had come to an end. He hated when he had to apologize to her for his actions. He didn't understand people at times and they sure as hell didn't understand him. Slowly entering her room, Jethro looked around wondering where Jenny could be. His thought was quickly answered when he heard a moan coming from the bathroom. _Was she pleasuring herself _Gibb thought?

"Jen?" He called trying not to scare her to death. "Jen is that you?"

Jenny opened her eyes and gasped when she heard the familiar voice that of Special Agent Gibbs. She couldn't believe he was at her house more or less in her bedroom. She had nothing to say to him, not after the stunt he pulled with that reporter.

"Jenny are you ok," Gibbs asked after receiving no answer to his first two questions.

"I'm fine now get out." Jenny's voice rising in a higher octave.

Gibbs smirked. He knew she knew him better than that. He wasn't going anywhere until he had explained what had happened between him and the reporter. Barging in, Gibbs smirked at the sight of Jenny. She had bubbles all the way to her neck and her eyes sagged a little. He could tell she was trying to relax; this was what she did after a long, excruciating day at NCIS. Taking a seat on the top of the toilet, Gibb's stared at his wonderful director, wishing they were on better terms.

"Did you not hear what I said, get out now!" Jenny shouted her eyes boring into Jethro's.

Gibb just sat there, silent. He wanted Jenny to hear his side before she shot him down and throw him out of her house. He watched as she shook her head, finally realizing he wasn't going anywhere until they had straightened this out.

"Speak Special Agent Gibbs," Jenny growled as she began to rub her body with a lofa.

"I came to explain the situation with the reporter. It really wasn't my fault Jenny, she had me spill my coffee on my pants and I just lashed at her out of impulse."

Jenny sighed as she put down the lofa, "Jethro, you have to learn how to control your temper. You made the dear woman cry."

Gibbs nodded understanding that no matter what he did; Jenny was always on his side. That's the one thing he could count on her for, she always had his back no matter the consciences.

Smirking once more, Gibbs was definitely getting turned on from watching Jenny move about. The suds were beginning to dissipate and the more she moved; the more they disappeared. The room was warm and mellow as the Jasmine took holt of his nostrils, filling him with pleasure.

"Am I forgiven?" Jethro sarcastically asked.

Biting her bottom lip, Jenny wanted nothing more than to finish her bath with Jethro sitting behind her. Even though she was livid about his actions, her body was telling her to throw caution to the wind. "Yes Jethro, I forgive you."

"Good," Gibbs replied before yanking off his shirt and pushing down his pants and underwear. He kicked off his shoes and in one swift motion; everything was off and on the floor.

A smile appeared on her lips, as he slowly stepped closer to the bathtub. His fingers slowly stroked her cheek making her shiver as Jenny slid up letting Jethro slide behind her. Her head rested softly on his shoulder while he covered her neck and face with kisses. He slowly began to rub her perky breast through his middle and fore fingers massaging lightly. His body shivered as several elicit moans escaped his lover's lips. Peppering kisses over her collarbone, Jethro inched his hands lower as they moved smoothly over her abdomen.

Her wet skin was shining in the warm light of the candles and all he wanted to do was be inside her and to taste her lips like many times before. His hands finally reached her tip as she gasped in his ear. That sent chills down his spine as he tried to bite back a hitched moan of his own.

"God Jethro," Jenny said throaty.

Taking his time, Gibbs sucked on her earlobe as his hand roamed her familiar territory. He felt her jerk and buck into his fingers as they played delicately at her center. The splashing of the water and the rhythm of his fingers made Jenny's breathing speed up as she began arching her back. Turning her around, she was now sitting on his lap, making it even harder for him to suppress the urges he had. He gingerly stroked her slightly curled, dark hair and let his hand brush over her neck and shoulder, carefully stroking her skin.

"Fuck Jen," Jethro said through clenched teeth.

Jenny had begun to sway back and forth. Her motions were slow and steady but her speed then grew faster as her mound of flesh created friction with Jethro's lengthy girth. She was on the verge of exploding and he hadn't even entered her yet.

He quickly stopped her ministrations and pushed her back slightly. He could see her face was flushed and her eyes seemed to droop with pleasure. He stood, taking Jenny with him as his lips parted hers with his slick, wet tongue. It had been a while since they had sex and he wanted to do it right. Pulling her into his embrace, Jethro massaged her clit as he gently pushed his length into her. She gasped as the size over took her and she collapsed in Jethro's arms.

"You ok Jen?" Gibbs asked as he kissed her sweetly.

Jenny nodded her head silently answering his concerned question. Feeling him move inside her, Jenny wrapped her long, lean arms around him trying her best to hold her weight against him. She couldn't believe how she had gone from wanting to shoot him, to having sex with him in her bathroom. As their eyes met, Jenny bit down on her bottom lip as Jethro pushed deeper inside her. Jenny could feel herself coming undone. She needed this, her whole body needed this.

"Yes…Yes Jethro," Jenny cried out as her orgasm erupted through her body. She began shaking violently as the waves of pleasure hit her again as Jethro continued to thrust.

Quickly changing positions, Jethro pushed Jenny back against the tile wall as he wrapped both of her legs around his waist. He too was almost at the edge, but he wanted to please her first, he was after all a gentleman. Sucking on her nipple, Jethro found his rhythm again pushing deeper and deeper into her wet, slick slit. One last cry from Jenny had Gibbs reeling over the edge. He couldn't hold any longer as his orgasm came in a swift, quick thrust. Jethro bit down on Jenny's shoulder as he waited for his release to settle. He let go of her legs letting them slowly slide down the side of his body.

They stared at one another, thinking, wondering, and questioning their actions. The ringing of bells brought them from their thoughts as they realized it was midnight; Christmas morning.

Jethro turned and smiled at his lover, boss, and friend before kissing her, "Merry Christmas Jenny."

"Merry Christmas Jethro."

**Hope you enjoyed it! First fic let me know the good, the bad, and the ugly. Lol **


End file.
